Close Call
by Lyndsay-Marie
Summary: Somethings are worth more than your life. Others can be taken away from you in a single moment. NARUSASU Anal, Angst, AU/AR


It was hard to see him like this; usually shining blue eyes dulled slightly by the morphine induced cloud that hung around him. A long, thick tube still protruding from his mouth. Naruto had… he'd been in a near-comatose state for almost two weeks, and just today… he was awake. Finally awake. But the side effects of those days was obvious. Normally tanned skin was pale and tinged lightly with a fevered flush. Arms that were more than strong enough to hold Sasuke up… looked weak, and were bandaged tightly. One of them was hanging lightly in a cast above his chest, the other wrapped freshly with gauze.

Naruto… Naruto who had sacrificed everything for him…

"….Naruto…" Sasuke whispered after the doctors had left him with the blond.

They'd assured him that the other was perfectly capable of hearing and understanding him. Only the breathing tube in his throat was hindering their ability to communicate with each other.

Blue eyes cleared slightly at the sound of his name and his mouth opened and closed around the tube connected through his mouth.

It was frustrating really, to be laying here, the last of the pain not pushed back by the morphine, causing a dull throb to pulse through him hard as he stared at Sasuke.

Everything was so foggy. He couldn't remember very much at all since the accident. Only Sasuke. His Sasuke. That, and well, he remembered waiting at the stoplight for it to turn green; and then a flash of bright light. Then there was fear, and then something else, and he covered Sasuke with his own body. A moment of comforting warmth, and a glance into Sasuke's eyes. Barely a moment left to whiper those words before it happened, and all he could feel was white hot pain searing through every part of his body.

That was it. The two weeks since then … were nothing to him. He couldn't remember.

Two infection filled weeks of floating in and out of consciousness, and he couldn't remember any of it. None of it until today.

He'd woken up confuse and completely disoriented. The neurologist had spent almost an hour describing too many medical terms that he couldn't really understand. As far as he could understand is that he had post traumatic amnesia, which apparently was the reason he couldn't remember anything after the accident. He'd also had some kind of sepses. They told him it was why he'd felt burning in his left arm for so long.

Aside from those injuries, he'd broken his left arm (an open fracture that had been a heavy cause of the sepsis), and a punctured lung; hence the breathing tube. He'd been assured that if he kept his O2 levels up, he'd be taken off the machine tomorrow. He was definitely 100 sure that now he was awake, he'd be able to breathe on his own.

He could see the frustration in Sasuke's eyes as the other moved to the side of his bed, looking for all the world as uncomfortable as he ever did. He tried to move his lips. Even through the morphine, he wanted to reassure Sasuke that everything was okay.

Sasuke's eyes searched Naruto's face as he pulled the chair up to the hospital bed.

"Naruto…" he whispered. "I'm…" he glanced around making sure he was alone. "I'm sorry. Why did you…?"

Naruto tried to smile at Sasuke, but it came out as more of a grimace, the breathing tube looking more like a pacifier with that effort. He reached for Sasuke, trying to grab for the other's hand. He wanted to tell him that everything was going to be all right, but the fucking tube…

Dark eyes moved over the blonde's scratched face, searching for an answer there. "You… saved my life…"

Naruto nodded, and moved his lips again, mouthing ithose/i words again. He watched carefully, the morphine running faster through his system as Sasuke stared at his lips and frowned.

"…You stupid idiot," he growled, crossing his arms and glancing away, pale cheeks flushed.

It was another three weeks before they let him leave the hospital, still bandaged up, his injured arm wrapped up but hanging by his side. His throat was sore, and his voice hoarse. But he was alive.

Naruto had been pleased when the nurse had told him, in secret, that for his entire hospital stay, Sasuke had remained stuck to his side, constantly watching over him. Secretly it forced a warmth through him that he could barely explain. Not that they hadn't spent nights together, because they'd spent many, 

many nights together seeing as how they'd been living together two months and seventeen days now. Well… that was including the near-month he'd spent in the hospital…

Sasuke glanced sideways at Naruto as they walked up the stairs to their shared condo. "Are you sure you're fine?" he asked in mild exasperation. "They wanted you to stay longer."

Naruto rolled his eyes, and stepped gingerly upstairs, waiting for Sasuke to unlock the door. Which he did, even though he was looking less than impressed while he did it.

"C'mon, babe…" he whined, "I'm doing just fine… we really didn't have any time alone together, and I was sick of the food there. This is so much better… besides. Those sheets made me all itchy," he pointed out. "You didn't want to have me in there anymore, right?"

Sasuke pushed open the door, giving Naruto an irritated look. "Just get inside."

Naruto held his arm up a little as he stepped through the doorway, glad for the smell of everything completely… home that surrounded him.

"Damn, I missed this place."

Sasuke sighed softly, closing the door behind them, and moving closer to Naruto. "You should go and rest now. That's what the doctor said."

Naruto smirked a little, shaking his head as he turned towards Sasuke. "Nope. No. Fucking. Way," he stated firmly. "I waited way too fucking long to get you alone to just… let you go now. We're going to have mind blowing sex, and we're going to do it right fucking now."

Sasuke stared, moderately unimpressed with Naruto's words, even if the other man had just hit on a nerve of his own. Even while the other had been in the hospital… he couldn't help it, he'd just wanted him so badly. They'd almost fucked one time, and he'd felt so guilty when the nurse had walked in, shaking her head at him. In addition to the guilt he felt, there was also the hour long lecture about how he shouldn't be putting his 'carnal needs' before Naruto's health. After all, there had been that scare about his abraded spleen rupturing. He hadn't really realized that sex could possibly have caused damage like that.

So ever since that… he'd kept his hands entirely to himself. Besides, he had been a little uncomfortable about doing it in that tiny hospital bed anyways.

"Naruto…" he began with as much patience as he could muster. "It's really not a good idea. You should rest. Do you even know what that nurse kept saying to me?"

Naruto shook his head a little, tossing aside the small duffle bag he'd been holding, and looking more than a bit irritated with Sasuke. "Do _you_ know how long I've been waiting for this?" he asked simply. "It's been what… like a month?"

Sasuke shrugged a little, refusing to back down to such a flimsy excuse. "You could have died, Naruto," he pointed out, mildly annoyed by the blond.

One blond brow twitched, and Naruto stepped closer, looming over Sasuke, blue eyes shining angrily. "I know what the risks were," he said, his voice wavering slightly. "I almost died. Yeah, I did almost die, Sasuke, but what's the point in all of this? I've been hooked up machines and trapped in a building that is basically filled with the stench of death. Just for one moment, I want to feel something that is real. I just need to know that I _am_ still alive."

There was a moment where the silence between them was filled with a tension that was almost tangible.

"I don't want you to die."

"I'd rather die than live without ever touching you again."

"Naruto…"

"Don't tell me no, Sasuke… I need this more than you could ever imagine."

"I just…"

"I won't die, Sasuke. You know you can't get rid of me…"

"I just… lo—"

"I know."

Then their bodies were pressed together, one strong tanned arm wrapped around the dark-haired man's waist, holding him tight. "I've got you, and I'm not going to let you go."

Sasuke nodded, closing his eyes, his resolve cracking as he tilted his head up, catching the taller man's lips with his own, and kissing him with every tiny bit of desperation that had filled him the last few weeks.

He had just never imagined that there was even the smallest possibility that he could ever lose Naruto. Not strong, brave, stupid, stupid Naruto. However, it had almost happened. He had almost lost Naruto and all because the idiot had thrown himself in front… how was it possible that he had ever fallen for such a stupid person.

Naruto was the one who finally broke the kiss, lifting his bandaged hand to brush the hair from Sasuke's face. "You know already… that I'd die for you, Sasuke. You're already… everything to me."

Sasuke nodded, his eyes falling shut, lips parted in obvious invitation. An invitation that Naruto took no time to take advantage of. He covered the other's lips, and kissed him slowly as he lifted Sasuke into slightly weakened arms, holding the other up just a little from the ground.

"M-mm… Sasuke…" he breathed between their lips, trying to pull the other towards their room. "Let's go back to our room, hm?"

Sasuke nodded, eyes still closed, arms finally moving to drop from the blonde's shoulders and towards the bedroom they shared. He was a little surprised but not displeased when Naruto's fingers twined with his own and they moved quickly into the room.

"I've wanted this since I woke up…"

"I know."

"I love you…"

"…I know."

"I'm not going to die."

"I could never let you, anyways. I'm keeping you with me forever."

Sasuke's arms were wrapped loosely around Naruto's neck so as not to jar any potential injury as he brushed their lips together lightly once more.

"I want you, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, cradling Sasuke against him as he kissed the other back, sitting down on the bed and bringing the other with him, Sasuke's knees coming to rest on either side of his thighs.

"I'll make you fly."

Sasuke shuddered a little, nodding as he lowered both hands, keeping his gaze even with the other's as he unfastened his pants, shoving them and his boxers down until they were dangling around his ankles.

Naruto licked his lips a little, his hands coming to tug Sasuke's shirt above his head before tossing it aside. He'd never known he could ever need something as badly as he needed this. He could feel the need moving through his veins unlike any kind of desire he had ever felt before. It was, quite possibly the most intense thing he'd ever felt. If he'd had any questions of his feelings for Sasuke before, there was no doubting them now.

Sasuke arched a little as the blonde's fingers moved over the expanse of his pale, exposed back. He could never get tired of this. The way Naruto took his time even though he felt the hardness pressing insistently against his thigh.

"Naruto…" he breathed as those fingers came down to ghost against the soft flesh of his bottom. "Naruto I…"

A small smile tugged Naruto's lips as he leaned in to kiss the other, one hand coming down to unfasten his own pants. His arms were a little shaky as he lifted Sasuke up a bit and tugged his own pants down. "I know what you need…"

A shudder ran through Sasuke at the husky sound of Naruto's voice and he nodded, reaching one hand down between them to close his fingers around their lengths, holding them together and groaning softly. "Please…"

Naruto let out a soft hiss, nodding as he helped Sasuke lift his hips a bit so that he could drag his fingers up and down the cleft of the other's bottom. He loved the feel of the flesh as he shifted a little, pressing 

the tip of his index finger lightly against his boyfriend's entrance, listening to the way the other groaned lightly. He didn't think he'd ever be able to get enough of this, and his length twitched lightly as he slid the tip of his finger inside, letting out the softest moan at the sensation of the muscles flexing and tightening around his finger.

"A-ah… Naruto…" Sasuke breathed. It'd been weeks since he'd felt this again. Not since the car accident. His whole body craved it. Needed to be filled by the other more than it needed air.

Naruto smiled a little more as he dragged his tongue along the other man's bottom lip, sliding it inside as he pushed his finger knuckle deep inside of Sasuke. "Mm…"

Sasuke gasped a little arching slightly at the intrusion. It didn't hurt… they'd done it many times before. But he needed… "More…"

Naruto nodded, moving his head a little so that he could press soft kisses along Sasuke's jaw as the other began to stroke their lengths together slowly . "That's good," he praised softly as he moved his finger slowly in and out of the other. "Real good, Sasuke…"

Sasuke nodded, moving his hips a little with Naruto's movements and tilting his head back so that Naruto's lips could move down against his throat. He felt hot all over, and he wasn't sure what else he could possibly do other than just keep moving against the other, soft pleas escaping him.

"N-Naruto… fuck… please…"

"Don't worry Baby, I'm not going to leave you like this…"

Sasuke gasped softly as a second finger was pushed inside of him, stinging just a little but causing tendrils of pleasure to coil up his spine. This was what he wanted. Almost.

"Naruto…" he whined softly.

Naruto chuckled a little, heat spreading through him as he watched the other undulate slightly in his lap, head tilted back and lips parted, a slight flush on his cheeks. This was the Sasuke he had missed. This wanton, begging Sasuke.

"Why don't you get on your hands and knees for me, baby? Then I'll really fuck you."

A soft mewl escaped Sasuke as he nodded, crawling off of Naruto, and further onto the bed, positioning himself on his hands and knees, bottom in the air. "Like this?" he asked, resting his cheek on the soft fabric of hideous orange bedspread.

Naruto nodded, shifting a little as he moved behind Sasuke, pressing his lips softly to the other's backside. "Perfect, babe, you know exactly how I like it, don't you?"

A soft flush spread over Sasuke's face, and he pressed his cheek further into the spread. "Fuck, Naruto, don't be an asshole…" he mumbled, openly embarrassed.

Naruto smirked a little as he shifted to push two fingers inside of the other, listening to the harsh gasp Sasuke let out followed by a soft groan as he began to move them, spreading them and stretching his lover. He loved this Sasuke, too. Indignant even when he was desperate to be filled.

Sasuke pushed back against the fingers even as he felt chapped lips moving over the tip of his tailbone, kissing softly as fingers prepared him. "Just… do it," he said in his most commanding voice, words cracking slightly.

Naruto shrugged a little, and lifted himself up, pulling his fingers out of Sasuke. "Impatient aren't we?" he teased, resting the majority of his weight on his good arm as he pressed his length lightly against Sasuke's entrance.

"Shut up," came the muffled exasperated response. "Just fuck me, please… I need to feel it."

Naruto chuckled lightly, but nodded. He needed it to. So much that it scared the shit out of him. Drawing in a slightly shaking breath he pushed inside in one smooth movement, letting out a soft cry that matched Sasuke's. Yes… this was where he belonged.

"S-Sasuke…"

He was inside. Naruto was inside of him. It had been so long, and he'd never missed something so badly. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. He'd felt so empty since the accident, worried that Naruto was never going to be the same again, but he was inside, and everything was okay, and he felt so ifull/i again. It was so perfect.

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke breathed, his voice heavy with emotion. "_**Move**_!"

Naruto couldn't have argued even if he'd wanted to. His whole body was shaking and needy, and he couldn't think of a snippy come back. He pulled almost all of the way out before shoving back inside roughly, body shaking almost as hard as Sasuke's was. "F-fuck…" he managed to gasp.

Sasuke pushed back with equal force as Naruto began to move inside of him, setting a hard fast rhythm that was full of the desperation the both of them had been holding back for longer than was necessary.

There was silence in the room aside from the sound of skin pressing against skin and the harsh, frantic breathing of the two men on the bed, completely oblivious to anything else in the world.

Sasuke's fingers came around to stroke himself in time with Naruto's thrusts, feeling himself move closer and closer to the edge. He needed to feel it. That pleasure crashing over him in a way that was almost painful, but so crucial to… everything he was.

"Fuck… harder," he groaned, breaking the near-silence.

Naruto nodded, holding Sasuke with his good arm and pushing in as hard as he could, striving as hard as he could for his orgasm, needing to feel that gratification after those weeks of almost unbearable pain. "Sasuke…!!" was all he could managed as he shoved inside once, twice, three more times before he came, spilling hard inside of the other and clutching him almost painfully tight.

Sasuke cried out loudly at the feel of Naruto filling him hotly. His back arched almost painfully and he stroked himself faster, thrusting back on Naruto's length a few more times before he came as well, spilling over the cheap bedspread, his whole body shaking before he collapsed, Naruto's arm unable to hold him up.

"A-ah… Naruto!!"

And then there was only panting as the two remained still. Another moment passed before there was any movement, and Naruto shifted to the side, tugging Sasuke to curl against him, lingering inside of the other despite the slight discomfort.

"…Sasuke…"

"You really are here…."

"I told you… I'm never going to leave you."

"Naruto…"

"You belong to me. You're mine and I'm yours…"

"Thank-you. For everything…."

"I'll never let you die, Sasuke."

"And I'll keep you forever."

"Don't let me die."

"…I could never. I love you Naruto."

And this time Naruto let him say the words. He'd never been more positive that they were true. Sasuke really meant them.

"I love you Sasuke. You are my life…"

And then there was silence as they fell into a soft slumber.


End file.
